Blank
by StupidBro
Summary: "There is a thin line that separates laughter and pain, comedy and tragedy, humor and hurt." Please read more info from the beginning of the prologue
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay hi! Welcome to the new story called Blank :)**

**First of all I will tell you that this story is somewhat dark, with really really little of the humor... So basically this story is Tragedy. Yeah, this is a tragedy... so if you don't feel like reading anything traumatic or something, I think you can stop reading :)**

**Then I will tell you, that this story is not being updated very often, since I want to make less chapters, so they will be longer and yeah :) It will took me a while to write one chapter :) But I will update this, do not worry! and I really hope you will stay tuned with this story.**

**Then the things about the story, that it will keep inside:**

**Yes, like I said this is tragedy with slight romance also... But mainly pretty dark...**

**There will be pairings, the same pairings I like to usually write... Klaine of course and Thadbastian :) Niff also, but this time no Wevid, sorry guys :P I will stay that pairing out of the story :) They will be best buddies don't worry. Then I think Klaine will be the end game from the beginning of the story, but others are pretty much eventual relationships! Just saying.**

**There will be no mature scenes. Because I must practice it... but this story has blood and violence and triggering things so the rating may go up to M, but now it's going to be only T :)**

**oh and I almost forgot... there will be eventual character dead... sorry! Now enjoy the prologue :) I hope it's interesting enough!**

* * *

**Blank**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock._

There was complete silence in the room, expect the clock and ventilator. The room with white distressing walls, two big bookshelves full of books and other stuff. One, big window with its blinds half open. The room was lighten by one lamp, which was hanging above the table.

Behind the table, there was sitting a woman, dressed like counselor and flicking her pen and rolling it around her long fingers. She had her long blond hair in bun behind her head and her make up was showing her beautiful face more clearly.

She rose her head and looked in front of herself.

"You want to talk about it, Mr. Smythe?" the kind and soft female voice asked. The said boy only looked out of the window, from the place where he was sitting and blinked his eyes black and showed no emotions.

The female sighed lightly and turned to write something on her notebook, which was resting in front of her on the table.

"You don't have to write my every motion on that notebook of yours", the boy said, finally opening his mouth. His voice was blank and fixed well with those dull, green eyes he had.

Then, the woman rose her soft gaze back to the boy, who still was looking out of the window even he had talked. But she knew he was listening. "My job is to help you, Mr. Smythe", she started and fixed his name tag - _Mrs. McNally _- while continuing: "So everything you tell me, you do or show, is staying inside these walls."

The boy closed his eyes and slowly turned his head to look down on his lap, then up to woman. He opened his eyes and rose eyebrows tiredly. "Sebastian", he told meaningfully. "You using my last name and that Mr. before that, makes me feel old."

Mrs. McNally smiled and nodded. "So, _Sebastian_", she started again and repeated the question: "You want to talk about it?"

"_It_?"

"The events that day, Sebastian", Mrs. McNally said, as if to remind the boy of that. When in reality, Sebastian didn't need anyone to remind that day. He wanted to forget it all. He wanted to scream and tell everyone to leave him alone. Sebastian wanted to threw something out of the window and break the glass. He wanted to disappear and just part of him, wanted to kill himself.

Instead of that all, he let out a dull, broken and cold snort and shook his head. "Is there something to talk about then?" he asked and turned to look at the window again.

Mrs. McNally looked at the boy in front of him, smiled just a little bit sadly. "There is always something to talk about, Sebastian", she told, sympathetically. Sebastian hated that look. Mrs. McNally flicked the pen again and flipped the clean page of her notebook. "Every information you tell us is useful."

"To whom? Police? FBI? Mental doctors?" Sebastian asked, looking at her again, his shoulders slumped.

Mrs. McNally shook her head, but didn't answer to his question. "Why don't you start telling the story?"

Sebastian closed his eyes. He wanted to yell at her that it wasn't her business, but didn't. "Which part you want to hear?" the boy asked and then shrugged: "The part of nightmare? Realizing? _Falling_? Or the tragedy?"

The woman worried her lower, red colored lip and crossed her arms in front of her. "Why don't you start from the beginning?


	2. Chapter 2: Sebastian

**A/N: Hello :) So first chapter from the story called Blank.**

**I hope it is not a piece of shit and all, but this is a first chapter after all. So don't think that all the exciting parts will happen here :D So the thing is that every chapter will tell the story from each main character or side character point view. And when the chapters go on and on, the puzzles will be solved.**

**So the story is pretty much the puzzle whole time :) I wanted to try something like that this time and I hope i did good?**

**There is some grammar errors and some mistakes :( I know, but i will correct them as soon as my school work is done. Because teachers are so nice and gives us lots of homework. I hate it :( **

**But enjoy~**

**OH! and** _this kind of text _**that is present day :)**

* * *

_**Blank**_

_**Chapter 1 - Sebastian**_

* * *

"_I told my therapist I was_

_having nightmares about_

_nuclear explosions. He said_

_don't worry it's not the end_

_of the world"_

_- Jay London_

* * *

It all started with explode. It would have been as well an explode at chemistry class. It would have been. It _should_ have been.

But the only problem was, that the chemistry class was right next to the English class, where Sebastian was just writing the correct answers on the chalkboard. The explode in chemistry class wouldn't been that massive if it really came from there.

The whole class shook, the whole building shook. There was books and other stuff falling from the shelves. The students looked around with panic filled eyes, while the teacher tried to calm down her class.

"Sebastian walk back to your desk", the woman said sharply, clearly trying to hide her own panic. The tall brunet obeyed and walked carefully back to his own desk. The room had stopped shaking and Sebastian looked at his classmates. "What the hell was that?" he found himself to ask.

The boy, who had been sitting next to Sebastian at English whole year, Nick shrugged and shook his head, eyes wide with disbelief. "I-I don't know", he mumbled. Sebastian heard moments later his breath hitch as if the shorter brunet had just remembered something.

He turned to look at him and found his friend writing quickly the text message to someone. Sebastian didn't have to think twice, who would that person be. Almost immediately there was a light peeping noise and Nick sighed in relief, putting the phone back in his pocket.

"You think it came from chemistry class?" Nick asked. Sebastian fought urge to roll his eyes by biting his lower lip. He shook his head. "No", he told and looked around, trying to block his hearing from other students and their panicked questions from each other. "It wouldn't have been that big…"

Nick let out a shuddering breath and a small laugh of disbelief, while he watched their teacher talking to other at the doorframe. He couldn't hear what they talked, but from the hand gestures they made, they were talking seriously.

Sebastian also looked at them and frowned. He found it weird that they were talking alone and calmly, even there was explode. Unnatural explode at private school. They should be panicking right now.

Then, out of nowhere it happened again. Huge, ear breaking explode, right under the English class, which was weird since the class was at the first floor. Sebastian heard his classmates yelp horrified and looked around at them. They all were high school students, but a small moment, Sebastian was able to see helpless and terrified children, seeking the comfort.

"Everybody calm down and out of the class! _Quickly_!" their teacher yelled form the door. The students, almost immediately flew out of their seats and dashed to the door. Sebastian, volunteered to be the last one out of the class. He turned to look at the class, one last time, when he felt light tug from his elbow.

"Mr. Smythe, now it's not time to be slow", the teacher told meaningfully, which caused Sebastian frown slightly. "If you haven't noticed, there is cracks on walls, Mr. We have to hurry or something will happen!"

"I know!" Sebastian snapped and then took a deep, calming breath. "I know", he repeated more silently this time, so his voice was just above the whisper. He couldn't help but feel terrified, when again. Who wouldn't feel like that?

The teacher looked at him sympathetically and touched the boy's shoulder. "Come on. Quickly", she told and tugged her student with her, down the hall and towards the large group of other students, gathering around the hall.

Sebastian noticed Nick, who waved his hand at him and came running towards. "Where did you leave?" the shorter brunet asked, just lightly annoyed. It was unusual to him. "Are you _suicidal _or something?"

Sebastian shook his head and gave a sneer. "Don't you start with me too, Nicholas", he mumbled and looked around.

He felt embarrassed, because he didn't know even half of these students. Still, he was sure he had talked with, at least, almost half of them. Or at least saw them once.

The thing, what seriously worried Sebastian was the fact, that he didn't saw any particular familiar face, but Nick at the hall. No matter how directly he looked at students, how focused he was, he didn't see his _Warbler _friends. He felt his heart jump just a little.

"Where is everyone?" he asked from Nick. The shorter brunet looked around and for Sebastian's bad luck, he just shook his head and worried his lower lip, frowning. "I don't know", he told quietly and sighed. Nick took his phone out of the pocket and let out a shaky laugh. "No one is answering my messages or phone calls…" he told. Sebastian couldn't help but think, that Nick didn't mean to say that to him but himself.

The brunet cursed and took his own phone. He cursed one more time, when he noticed that he had only five percent battery left on his phone. He scrolled down his contacts and his eyes stopped at the first name, actually the first warbler name. He didn't even remember to have _this_ person's number. Which made him think, why he even had it.

But, he also knew that this person answered his phone. Absolutely, because this person had his phone always in his hand. _Fuck it_, Sebastian swore and send a quick message at him. He didn't have time to think, because the batteries ran out sooner or later.

_Everyone okay? Where are they? You okay? You with someone?_

Great. One message and four questions. Sebastian rolled his eyes at himself, which he didn't do very often. He sounded like a mother hen via the text message. Not receiving the answer form this person, surprisingly, in two minutes, he gave up and put his own phone in his pocket.

Sebastian turned to look at Nick, who was playing with his sleeve nervously and still biting his lip. "You know", the taller brunet asked and placed his hand on Nick's shoulder. The brunet flinched and looked at Sebastian. "If you keep biting your lip like that, it will spent away. And _that_, would be shame to certain someone."

Nick rose his eyebrows and there was a small annoyance, which flashed in his eyes along with anger. "You know", the shorter brunet said, but more sarcastically than Sebastian did. "When you are terrified, your jokes and humor comes crushing down."

The taller brunet had to agree with him. Even he didn't admit the fact how terrified he really was.

Sebastian looked around and saw three teachers, English, Calculus and French teachers talking to each other and frowning. They were discussing the situation and the brunet catch a question _'What should we do?'. _

Sebastian felt like running to them and tell them what they should do. They should run the fuck out of the Academy, because there were fucking cracks on walls and on the floor. There was really visible change that there would be another, the third explosion coming. Or most like, the most terrifying change that the Dalton Academy would crash down.

A peeping noise interrupted his thoughts. Sebastian took his phone and sighed in relief, when he noticed an answer to his text message.

_I don't know… That- I don't even know what happened. It all…_

…_let's just say that I am all alone at boy's bathroom. There is no electricity and I am _so_ close to freak out right now!_

_Last person who I saw was Trent. Because he left the restrooms before me… Tell me you know if everyone is okay… _

Sebastian cursed. He was alone at boy's bathroom. But which one of it? There were plenty of restrooms here and…

He quickly send response:

_Are you fucking crazy?! I mean I knew you are stupid but-_

_Just don't move out of there okay? Stay there._

_And yes, I don't know others but I am with Nick here. He had send messages to everyone, but no one seems to answer…_

Sebastian put the phone back to his pocket and sighed, rubbing his temples. "Why we aren't moving?" he asked and gestured his hand at the teachers in front of him. He looked with side eye at Nick, who looked at them too as bored and annoyed as the taller brunet did.

Nick shook his head. "It's like they don't get the situation", he mumbled and then looked around. Sebastian noticed how his eyes stopped at the floor and heard him curse. "There is huge cracks on floor… This floor will crash down if this continues", the brunet told and turned to look at his friend. His expression was definitely saying: _'What the hell is happening?'._

* * *

After half hour, which felt like forever, the calculus teacher walked middle of the panicking students and started to talk: "Okay everyone. Let's all try to no panic and we will survive from this, okay?"

Sebastian frowned. Survive from _what, _exactly? That was what he wanted to ask, because this was getting ridiculous. He turned to look at Nick, who was already starring at him with wide eyes and his jaw hanging open. It was clear that he wanted to ask the same question.

But the teacher wasn't done. "As you can see, there is cracks on the floor and the wall and there is a possibility that the ceiling has those as well… We will start to walk out of the building with slow moves and-"

Okay, now Sebastian just had to open his mouth. "_Excuse me_?" he asked pointedly and the teacher fell silent. Everyone's gaze was on Sebastian now. The calculus teacher rose his eyebrows. "You have something to say, Mr. Smythe?"

Sebastian scoffed. "Yes, yes I have, Mr. Wolbert", he started. "I am sure, that we all are very well aware of the fact that there is freaking cracks everywhere. But how, _how _walking out of the building with _slow moves _will help us survive from this, what the heck this even is?"

"You must enlighten me, Mr. Smythe."

Sebastian couldn't believe that he was being so oblivious. "What I _mean _is", he started and took a deep breath. He tried to say next thing so calmly to not scare anyone.

"There is as big possibility that this building will crash down or we will survive as there _could_ be more explosions", he told and took small steps forward. "Any of us, not students nor teachers don't know where are those coming from or what is causing them… It's crazy, this whole thing is crazy and frightening Mr. Wolbert. And all you care about is slow moves, when I am sure that we must fucking run before something _more _terrifying happens."

After those words, Sebastian took a deep breath and he was now standing right in front of the calculus teacher. Mr. Wolbert smiled, he freaking smiled, at him and shook his head. "I don't know what those explosions, you say, are… But this building is as old as I am and-"

"_Oh my God_", Sebastian couldn't help but say. The brunet rolled his eyes: "Are you saying that this building is going down on its own? You can't be serious, those explosions Mr. Wolbert… _Those_ explosions is the reason to this, okay?!"

Mr. Wolbert looked at his student a little scandalized. Maybe because he hasn't been used to, that the students would actually yell at adults.

On the other side, Sebastian knew that he had gone maybe a little bit too far. But even the teachers needed the truth. Well, the truth as well as he knew it was, that what ever was causing all this, this was doing it purpose. But this thought, the brunet wanted to push aside and just not think about it.

Mr. Wolbert narrowed his eyes and tilted his head a little bit to other side as he always did when he was offended. He rose his finger and pointed at Sebastian, showing how much higher position the teachers and especially elders were than the teenagers and students.

"You, young man", he started and drawn a deep breath. The look on his face, it was showing only one expression. The disbelief. The disbelief against his student, who actually was brave enough to stood against him. "You have no position to say something like that against me-"

Sebastian snorted.

"-you are too young to understand something like this. The situations like this, Mr. Smythe."

There was a light touch on Sebastian's shoulder and it was Nick's turn to speak: "So what this situation really is then?"

Mr. Wolbert turned to look at the football team's captain and opened his mouth to answer the simple question. The simple question for him.

But the answer didn't come. There was a silence as the teacher made a good impression of fish. Mr. Wolbert was speechless and clueless. As clueless as the others were. For Sebastian it was clear. This showed the position that the teachers weren't always right and they were also humans. The stupid humans.

* * *

The group of students started to get frustrated with all this waiting. The teachers were once again discussing. Maybe about the safest way out of the building. The problem was, that they didn't know if some of the ways were blocked.

Sebastian ran his hand through his face, looking next to Nick who pinched the bridge of his nose. The football captain crossed his arms and with other hand he pointed at the teachers. "I can't believe this is happening. Is it so fucking hard to just move from here… This standing isn't going to help us anyway."

Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"I can't just believe that they are not so concerned about the hundreds of other students in here, who are probably as terrified as these over here", Nick continued, narrowing his eyes annoyed. "What ever that was, which caused this… I will only tell the truth, but it's going to kill us if we don't get out of-"

An explode. This time it felt like it was coming more nearby than the other. Like it came under them or above them, it was hard to say since it was massive.

"Jesus Christ!" Nick cursed and almost fell on the ground face first.

Sebastian steadied himself from the wall and his head snapped towards the teachers, who were looking around. The other students were panicking once again and trying to seek the comfort.

It felt like the building was shaking, because it was really hard to look straight towards. The pieces of the ceiling was actually falling on the students feet. Sebastian stared at them now pretty much horrified. This was crazy!

"Everybody stay calm!" Mr. Wolbert's voice was heard.

Sebastian looked above them his eyes slightly widening. "Nick", he started quietly, not even noticing how his voice was not well heard middle of the mess and the falling rocks. He reached to grab his friend's shoulder.

Nick turned to look at him with confused and terrified eyes. The taller boy pointed at the ceiling. "The ceiling is going to collapse", he told. Nick's eyes widened and he looked at the same way where Sebastian's hand was pointing.

"How you know?" the brunet asked, swallowing not taking his eyes of the ceiling. The other boy was surprised that he could manage a laugh, even it was humorless. "I have red physics… and I am pretty good at it", he told.

* * *

_Mrs. McNally looked at the boy in front of her. "So… do you know what caused it?" she asked, writing the notes on the paper. Sebastian looked at the woman with disbelief._

_"You wanted to hear everything right form the start, didn't you?" he told. It was heard from his tone that he was trying to keep his voice very steady. The woman hummed and looked back at the boy._

_"You are right", she said and gestured the boy continue. "Why don't you continue?"_

_"Why you interrupted me?" Sebastian asked, not caring how rude he sound. But then again, what does it mattered anyway. It wasn't like the woman could damage herself with his attitude, right?_

_Mrs. McNally sighed. "What happened after the ceiling collapsed, Sebastian?" the woman looked at the boy with the way, like she was seeing straight to Sebastian's soul. The boy looked at her and gave an eerily smile: "The hell broke down."_

* * *

"Nick!" Sebastian coughed and looked around, trying to sit up by using his hands. Just not a moments ago, he was standing when the ceiling collapsed. It started with slow, but then the whole building shook again, which caused the ceiling come rushing down.

The next thing what happened was, that Sebastian pushed Nick away and they jumped out of the way of the dropping pieces of the ceiling.

"You okay?" was heard Nick's breathless reply. Sebastian's head snapped towards the familiar voice, sighing in relief. Nick's face was colored with hint of black color of the dust. Sebastian was sure that his was too.

The taller brunet nodded and rose up, hissing. "I am…" he mumbled. The boy turned around, only coming face to face with the pile of the rocks. Sebastian cursed. He cursed this day and the nightmare. No, he actually cursed the reality because this was reality. And it was damn awful…

Nick looked at the rocks too and let out a shaky breath. He looked around, not finding anyone other there but himself and Sebastian. The others are other side of the pieces of the ceiling. He and Sebastian were alone now…

"We can't stay here", Sebastian heard himself say, not missing the beat. He had to keep it real. Because, even it was true that he and Nick were now alone and all, but still they had to do everything to keep themselves safe. And especially alive.

Nick stared as the other boy started to walk towards him. Sebastian patted Nick's shoulder. "We must find the way out."

Nick looked down to his shoes and let out a breath. With one last look at the rock pile, he turned around and walked after his friend. Because what the hell should he do? Just stay here and wait another happening?

Nick skipped beside his friend and looked at the taller boy with waiting expression. Sebastian however, didn't seem to even notice that. He kept looking around carefully and frowning every little sound he heard. He was starting to become anxious.

Nick frowned and fought urge to roll his eyes. He cleared his throat and took a grip of his friend's elbow. Sebastian turned around with risen eyebrows. "What is it now?"

"What are we going to do?" Nick asked like it was an obvious question. Which it kind of was. He stared at Sebastian with waiting expression and silently praying that the taller boy would know what to do. Or at least have a freaking plan.

Sebastian turned to look back forward and sighed shakily. He shook his head slowly. "I don't know, Nick", he told. "At least, we must find others. Because I am worried… They don't answer their phones and… We must find them and then find a way out."

"That's unusual", Nick muttered and Sebastian ignored it with pleasure. Because he knew very well what Nick meant by that.

The truth was, that Sebastian wasn't very known from his so called manners. The brunet wasn't that kind of guy who cared about others, not like the heartless way. Sebastian had heart yes and he cared about others, but the point was that nobody hasn't ever seen him acting like he _actually _cared.

They walked a little bit forward and came cross roads. Sebastian blinked and looked at his left side, pointing there. "What is that way?" he asked from Nick. The shorter brunet thought for a moment and then shrugged. "I think there is the stairs going to library. Why?"

Sebastian tilted his head just a little so he would get better sight forward. "Do you think that we should check that way first? Then we come back here and go that other way", the boy said and pointed then his other side. "Because I know that way is going to the emergency exit, which is-"

"-right before our rehearsal room", Nick finished, crossing his arms. "I know, Sebastian", he told and the other boy nodded.

"But you are right", Nick continued. "We should go to look at the library first, since it is the only room and thing what is in that way."

Sebastian nodded and looked at his phone. None of messages from his friends. He was getting worried. But shrugged it off and put the phone back. Sebastian turned to look at his friend and nodded again.

"Let's go then", he told and started to walk towards the library, Nick right behind him.

They both looked around, like just now seeing how much whole Dalton's corridors changed because of the few walls and ceilings which collapsed. There was crack on the floor, which still seemed to get bigger. They both slowed their walking and started to being careful. One wrong move and it would be bad.

All of sudden, Sebastian stopped on his tracks, which caused Nick bump to his back. The shorter brunet frowned confused and looked from behind his friend, now understanding why such a quick stopping.

There was a huge crack, more likely a hole middle of the corridor. Sebastian stared it with wide eyes and turned slowly to look at Nick, who swallowed. "What on earth caused that?" he asked, letting out a humorless laugh. This wasn't funny anymore. Like it would have been from the start.

Sebastian shook his head. "Something which is more likely planned", he muttered. The other brunet snapped his head to look at him. "Planned?" he repeated and Sebastian nodded.

"Do you think that-" _someone is activating and putting bombs in here?! _Nick wanted to say but somehow couldn't do it.

Sebastian was silent and biting his lower lip. The silence after that kind of statement was just painful.

The taller brunet then shook his head. "No", he said. He really, really tried to sound convincing but somehow his tone got him away. Sebastian wasn't sure anymore what to believe what this was.

Nick looked at the hole again and then to the other side. "We can across that from there", he told and pointed the small way which went right next to the hole. Sebastian looked at the same way and then back to Nick, with unreadable expression. "Are you kidding me?" he asked with a small laugh.

The shorter brunet shook his head. "No", he told and even surprised himself. Because this road what they were taking to get that damn library, there was a one word to describe it. Suicidal. It was damn suicidal. Because one step wrong and you are going to fall.

Sebastian went first. He swallowed pretty audible and looked at Nick, who nodded and gave a small smile. It didn't look very confidence.

They both started to walk the small and thin way around the hole, both holding their breaths, which they didn't even notice. All they cared was, that they would make it safe and sound to the other side.

Well, it did seem harder than it was.

This time, Nick went first and lighten the way with his phone, since the lights were out and broken. The lamps and their light bulbs were broken and shattered into million pieces on the floor. They had to watch out to where they step.

Nick stopped in front of the pretty much broken door of the library and turned to look at his friend. Sebastian frowned worriedly at the door, but they didn't think longer and opened the door carefully. Sebastian kicked some pieces of the ceiling out of the way and opened the door wider as Nick had already let himself in.

The library's light was broken too. Though, there was small electricity lights flashing on and off. It was coming from the computers, that was sure.

However, Nick opened his phone again. Sebastian did too and together they started to walk forward and looking around the room.

"Hello?" Sebastian called and stopped to listen the answer. There was nothing. "Is anybody here?" he continued carefully, but got no response. He sighed and looked at Nick, whose eyebrows were on his hairline in worry.

"This is just sad", he told quietly and pointed around the library. "And traumatic, because seriously… How sick someone could be?"

The taller brunet couldn't answer that. He didn't have an answer.

They started to walk forward again, other hand pushing away the fallen chairs and some shelves. Nick sighed deeply when he stopped beside the one the biggest bookshelf which had fallen right on his way. The brunet put his phone away, to push the item from his way.

Same time, Sebastian walked a little bit further, pointing around the walls with his phone. He didn't really know what to search, but was sure that here was something. He didn't even know if he was searching anything.

"Hello?" he called again, frowning. "Seriously, is anybody here? We are here to help! Please, answer me if you hear my voice-"

Just when his sentence was over, Sebastian saw from the corner of his eyes as someone flung a wooden board to him, clearly trying to hit his temple.

Lucky for Sebastian, he had quick reflexes because of the lacrosse and quickly moved away and took the grip of the wooden board. His phone dropped to the floor, but it didn't break.

Nick's head snapped towards the voice. "Sebastian? What was that?" he called, worriedly and dropped the bookshelf back to the floor, taking his phone and running towards his friend.

He shone his phone's light to the way where the wooden board came and his features relaxed. Sebastian sighed quietly in relief as he saw familiar features. Though, the face's features were covered from blood, which had smeared from the wound on his temple. This person has also cracked lower lip and his eyes were traveling from Sebastian to Nick and back again.

"You are okay..."

* * *

**A/N: yay! First chapter :) I don't know when next one is coming, but I am updating Flower Petals next :) stay tuned and waiting~**

**reviews~**


End file.
